Monsters
by Razell
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of evil beings. Missing chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

Spider-Eye

Spider-Eye hated the drow. Not only were they hideous little bipeds, but they were treacherous backstabbers who worshiped a demoness that embodied all evil and corruption in The Underdark. And those Matron Mothers who demanded that _he_, a faithful servant of The Great Mother and a superior form of life, bow before them as they passed him in the streets! Arrogant insects. . . They did respect him, somewhat, due to his perfect configuration of eye-stalks. They resembled in shape and placement the limbs of a great spider. Some even thought him Lolth-touched! They doubtless meant it as a compliment, but it was a vile insult to compare his form and that of The Great Mother to that disgusting harlot.

So why was he making his way down the crowded streets of Menzoberranzan?

He wanted to purchase a slave, and didn't want the bother of hunting down and breaking a wild one.

His eyes took in many wretched creatures displayed for sale, but it was almost an hour before he found one that caught his eye. He was bound in magical chains, 12' feet of lean, jet-black muscle, claws, fangs. . . And horns? He had two red horns jutting out above luminescent green eyes. The creature had the nose and long limbs of a troll, yet he stood fully erect. And intelligence gleamed in those green eyes. . . _What is he_?

"A black troll." The mistress of the slave pen answered his unspoken question, "They are also called '_demon trolls_'. They come from The Abyss." Spider-Eye set three eyes upon the diminutive female, "Fascinating. If not for the nose I'd swear he was a fiend." The orb's voice was deep and resonant. "Hence the name," The mistress replied, and moved forward, toward the slave. She stood about waist high to the troll, "But they are trolls, with all of the abilities of trolls." She swiftly drew a blade and buried it deep in the troll's abdomen. He grunted, more in helpless rage than pain, and glared hatefully at the drow even as the wound vanished. Spider-Eye gaped in shock for a moment, "Was that necessary?" The drow laughed, "Is that compassion in your voice, Eye Tyrant?" "Merely surprise that a merchant would so damage her merchandise." He responded swiftly. Any show of sympathy would make him appear weak, a dangerous position when surrounded by drow.

Krek glared at the slaver. If he could work his way free of his bonds, he'd rend her limb from limb, but powerful magic held him fast. The pain was nothing, but the indignity was infuriating. He had been slave to a Noble House, and when that House fell he was put on the market again. Because he was a troll, most believed him a mindless brute, but the trolls of The Abyss were markedly different from the pathetic, mindless creatures bred by the drow. He often used this to his advantage, here in Menzoberranzan, one had to use any edge they could to survive. He considered the beholder who was considering him. Slaves of beholders led charmed lives, literally, they were kept under _Charm_ spells to ensure their loyalty to the paranoid orbs. The creature obviously wanted to purchase him, and there was the usual haggling over price. He sighed softly, it would likely be a better life with the beholder than with the drow.

Trolls would seem almost perfect as slaves, particularly guards, _if_ one could control them. Trolls were typically large, strong and unintelligent. And they were able to survive and recover from what would be fatal injuries to other races, including decapitation. However, from what he Spider-Eye knew of 'common' trolls they had abominable hygiene and habits. According to the slaver, (whom he did not trust in the least), this one was well-trained in the concept of cleanliness.

At first glance Krek could be, and usually was, taken for a handsome, if long nosed, demon. His body was well-proportioned and his bone structure was as elegant as that of his drow masters. The tuft of black hair on his head was drawn back tightly and braided. His ragged britches were stained with blood, most of it his own. He wondered if he could strike down the slaver in the brief moment she transferred control to the beholder. He would prefer to prolong the agony, savor her suffering, but he would not have that kind of time. He would have to make do.

Spider-Eye opened his toothy maw and began feeling about inside his mouth with his massive tongue, finally drawing out a dripping, slimy leather bag of coin, relishing the look of disgust on the slaver's face. To his disappointment, she summoned a slave to handle the payment. She herself began a short series of spells to free the troll, from a safe distance, of course. "What's your name?" The beholder rumbled. "Krek, master." He replied, his voice was surprisingly smooth and slightly hushed, with a hint of an Abyssal accent. He doubted the beholder really cared what his name was, but who was to know?

To his disappointment, the beholder began leading him away before he could strike out at the mistress. He was still chained, though not as tightly. He looked at the orb, it was mottled red and black, with eight eye-stalks arranged in a manner reminiscent of a spider, and his massive central eye was actually a compound eye, like that of an insect. A strange trait, but then, the same could be said of his kind. Centuries of life in The Abyss, exposure to its chaotic energies, had transformed his ancestors from 'normal' trolls into a fiendish-looking, highly intelligent breed. The Beholder was about half his height in circumference, and always kept his eyes alert, a wise move in The City of The Spider Queen, "I am Spider-Eye." His new master said, "I will be fair with you if you prove yourself obedient." He didn't know what to make of that, "What languages do you speak?" "My native tongue is Abyssal, but I speak giant, undercommon and drow, master." The beholder noted that the troll's voice was smooth and pleasant, not the barking tone he had expected. "What deity do you serve?" Krek shrugged, "The gods of The Abyss are not pleasant. I have yet to choose, master." His clan had served the Demon Lord Graz'zt, but demons were notoriously untrustworthy, and Graz'zt had certainly not aided him against Lolth. Spider-Eye frowned, "_My_ deity, The Great Mother, holds court in the Realm of A Million Eyes, on the 6th lair of The Abyss."

_Oh, Lolth_, he cursed silently. He had just made a potentially fatal mistake.. He had no idea that beholders had a deity, much less that she dwelled in The Abyss. If his new master thought he had insulted his goddess, he was going to suffer for it. "Don't worry. You doubtless had no way of knowing. Graz'zt's realm is far removed from The Great Mother's." He sighed deeply, grateful for the reprieve. Trolls, as a rule, have no fear of death or pain, but trolls living under the drow learn quickly that pain can exceed even their remarkable resistance.

"And please stop calling me 'master'. It's becoming rather tedious." Spider-Eye added. Unlike other so-called 'beholders', Spider-Eye found adulation and groveling incredibly annoying. "You may refer to me as '_The Great and Majestic Spider-Eye, Scourge of The Underdark, Lord of Eyes and True Child of The Great Mother_.' The beholder turned and gave a toothy smile, "Or simply call me Spider-Eye.'" Krek laughed politely. So, his new master had a sense of humor. That could be a good thing, or a very, _very_ bad thing.

Spider-Eye bought some clean clothing for Krek, a difficult feat considering his size, and then made haste to leave the accursed city. Krek deduced the beholder was no more fond of Menzoberranzan than he was. As soon as they reached the outskirts of the city, he opened a _Portal_ and the two vanished.

Krek's chains clattered to the floor of the sparse cavern, and he rubbed his wrists gratefully. He was not yet _Charmed_, as far as he could tell, though why the beholder would take such a risk with a dangerous and unknown slave was beyond him. Perhaps this creature held far more power than it seemed. Or it was testing him.

He took in his surroundings warily. It was a fair-sized side chamber with a small fire pit in the center, a pile of animal hides and a few empty niches on the wall. "This is your room, though I doubt you'll use the fire pit. Feel free to fill it with whatever you like." He led the troll down huge tunnels into various galleries, most having little or nothing inside. He showed him how and where to dispose of waste, where the small pool of drinking water was, and the locations of the few traps he had created to guard this near-empty abode. Among his few 'treasures' was a fine wizard's robe, "If I am robbed, then the fools will likely take this robe. But I'll get them back. It's a _Robe of Vermin_." He gave a disconcerting, thundering laugh, "Once they put it on, the parasites will attack them, and they won't be able to remove it!" Spider-Eye, it seemed, had planned a number of nasty surprises for any thieves and murderers who infiltrated his home. Most of the coin and all of the handful of gems were under a curse only he could lift. Apparently, the curse would cause all of the thieves to desire the gems for themselves. They would eventually turn upon one another, with amusingly violent results.

"There is one more thing I want you to see. It is my. . . _Our_ hunting ground." The orb lead the troll down a short, bright corridor that seemed to open into a vast cavern. But what Krek stepped out into was no cavern. Several hundred feet beneath him was a massive expanse of thick green plants, and above him, nothing but a bright, endless void.

"I know that it is bright, but this is actually their _dark_ cycle. It is best for us to hunt and work at this time, and sleep during the heat and light. This is also the time when most animals are active, making for better hunting." Spider-Eye explained that a small group of druids lived in the forest below, and their influence with the nature deities required that they tread carefully. More importantly to them, personally, there was a balance to the forest. If they took too much prey and damaged that balance, they would have to work far harder to find food, and eventually the valley would be emptied.

As the light began to grow brighter and brighter, Spider-Eye retreated to his personal chamber to rest. After several hours, Krek snuck into the chamber. Even as the beholder slept, his eye-stalks continued moving about as though he was still watching his surroundings. Perhaps he was. Krek had briefly considered killing his master and taking his freedom, but he could not do it. For one thing, he had no idea how to survive on the surface, for another, he simply could not bring himself to do it. He seemed a generous master and surprisingly enjoyable company. Spheres of Many Eyes rarely, if ever, treated others as anything more than slaves or vermin. He was, technically, a slave, but he had much more freedom and better treatment than he had under the drow.

There was also the fact he was unsure _how_ to kill a beholder.

He decided to wait and see which would be the best course of action for himself.

To be continued. . .

_Notes_:

_Spider-Eye_

Race - Beholder (Eye of Flame)

Class -

Alignment - Lawful Evil

Patron Deity - The Great Mother

Circumference - 6'6"

Weight - ?

Spider-Eye is a faithful servant of The Great Mother, more reverent than most beholders, but not a cleric. He prefers to avoid contact with others, though he recognizes the need for a good servant. Unlike most beholders, he lives simply, gathering only what treasure he needs to buy essentials. He is new to owning a slave, generally avoiding the scum that sell them, (even though he just bought one!). His massive, compound eye creates a wider anti-magic field than most. His ten eye-stalks are segmented and set in a pattern roughly corresponding to a spider's legs and pedipalps.

_Krek_

Race - Black/Demon Troll

Sex - Male

Class - Fighter/Tracker

Alignment - Neutral Evil (Chaotic Tendencies)

Patron Deity - Currently None

Height - 12' 7"

Weight - 826 Lbs

Weapon of Choice - Spear

Krek is the descendent of trolls who lived in and were altered by The Abyss. He behaves because it's in his best interests, not because it's in his nature. He can be loyal to those that treat him well, but mostly he's looking out for himself. He's very intelligent and charming, and never raises his voice, even if enraged. He prefers to let his actions speak for him. He's actually very handsome, long nose aside, and people invariably find it hard to believe that he could be a troll. He can naturally use the spells _Teleport Without Error_, (useful for traveling to and from his master's cave), _Summon Monsters _and _Chain Lightning_. He could simply _Teleport_ away to freedom at any time, but he has nowhere to go and he's got a good thing going where he is.

_Black Trolls_ first appeared in Dragon Magazine #141 in an article by Michael J. Szarmachi.

The name _Lolth_ is used as a profanity by Krek.


	2. Chapter 2

Storms

Krek stood waist deep in the river, relishing the feel of cool water against his ebon skin. He tossed out his net, hand crafted from forest vines and weighed with small stones, and began to pull it in. He could tell from the pull that he had a good catch. Since discovering fish, (and how tasty they were), he had begun devising ways to catch them, from spear-fishing to netting. He could have tried to _Charm_ the fish to him, but there was no sport in that. The only rivers he had known in The Abyss had been the Styx, River of Blood, and The River of Salt. Even the demons avoided the River of Blood. Not only would drinking from it destroy your memory, the horrors living within would devour even powerful fiends in seconds. The salt in The River of Salt was so caustic nothing could live within it at all. The rivers around Menzoberranzan were normally not poisonous, (though occasionally an ambitious drow would attempt an easy mass murder), but the inhabitants, which included scrags, were no less deadly

He pulled a full net from the water and paused to admire the thrashing, colorful fish. He needed at least two net's worth, one for himself, one for his master. A cool breeze swept through the trees, the climate here was so much different from The Abyss, where hot winds carried palpable evil and seared flesh from bone. The air was clear and clean, not filled with detritus and the stink of the decaying souls of the damned.

Still, The Abyss had been home. Even after seeing all the wonderful and beautiful things the other planes had to offer, sometimes he found himself just a little homesick. Menzoberranzan had been a truly different world, though no less evil and dangerous. This 'forest' was utterly alien; quiet, with few dangerous animals and no other intelligent beings, save the small circle of peaceful druids, for miles. He had asked, more out of curiosity than loneliness, if any breeds of troll dwelled in the area. None, though there was a small band of orcs who had occasionally threatened the forest until Spider-Eye devoured their leader and _Disintegrated_ several of their best warriors. The druids had been appalled, but they had also been delivered. It amazed Krek that anyone would object to violence that had been used to save both their lives and their way of life.

The female, Alya, the wolf woman, was unlike the others. She was linked, body and soul, with a fierce, powerful predator and understood the harsh realities of life far more than her tree-hugging companions. She was attractive, for a human, but he doubted he stood a chance of seducing her. Though she had evidenced sympathy towards his status as a slave, (something many people apparently found appalling), she was smart and likely wise to the ways of life. And the ways of wayward beings like himself.

Still, he knew she was attracted to him, he could see it in her eyes, and literally smell it on her. The powerful nose of a troll could detect a drop of blood from over a mile away, female pheromones were easy to pick up. He was a being chiefly concerned with his own survival and desires. Normally, if he wanted something, and he could take it, he would. But, selfish as he was, he would never force himself upon someone, he did have some sense of honor. He might be a monster, but he wasn't a _drow_. His thoughts flickered to the female drow slaver who had mistreated him, he would remember her. If he ever encountered her again, he would be wearing a her head as a necklace. . .

The sky was darkening, and the moon was becoming hidden from view. A distant, angry rumble sent a tremor through his bones, and Spider-Eye signaled for him to return to the lair. He gathered his clothes and catch, and _Teleported_ home.

The wind lashed angrily against the valley, carrying large drops of water with them. The sky was blotted out now, only thick, angry clouds and loud rumbling. Krek had never heard thunder or seen rain, (actually, he had seen it rain _blood_ on two occasions, but that was due to Graz'zt's macabre sense of humor), but he was familiar with lightning. Demon Trolls possessed the innate ability to cast _Chain Lightning._ But the spell was nowhere near as awesome as the true spectacle. He stood behind a wall, transparent from the inside, stone without, and watched the storm in awe. He feared neither thunder nor lighting, (he was naturally immune to electricity), but he was unsure what to expect from the storm. He had no desire to be swept from the craggy ledge of his master's lair and dashed to pieces on the rocks below. It wouldn't kill him, but it would be inconvenient and very unpleasant.

Spider-Eye watched both the storm and his slave. Krek was enraptured, and, to be truthful, the beauty of an electrical storm always impressed the beholder as well. There was also an element of danger, as he noted when a bolt of lightening struck a tree, splitting it as effectively as an axe. Fortunately the trees were green, moist and alive. Forest fire was unlikely. As an Eye of Flame, he himself had no fear of fire, but it could destroy the forest, drive out the prey animals, and was one of the few things that could kill a troll. He was growing fond of Krek. He was dangerous, certainly, and he could conceivably attempt to assassinate him, if he felt it would be to his benefit. But, that was the reality of the world. Paranoia was merely recognizing the basic truths of life. _Especially_ around drow. While Krek was not a drow, he acted like one. He had lived too long among the children of The Spider Queen. Of course, before he had lived among the drow, he had lived among demons and fiends in The Abyss. It was debatable which were more dangerous. As a Sphere of Many Eyes, gifted by The Great Mother with the power to create flame, he commanded the troll's respect, if not his loyalty.

He hoped Krek would not force him to destroy him.

Leafreader briefly wondered if the storm was a sign of displeasure on the part of The Oak Father. But he knew that Silvanus would not resort to such destructive portents. If it was a deities' wrath, it was that of Talos, The Storm Lord, archenemy of The Oak Father. Talos needed no excuse to attack the wilderness. Still, he wondered what the god thought of their Circle's pact with their 'neighbors'. Thus far both beholder and troll lived far more respectfully with regard to nature than most non-druids of other races. Both lived in tunnels and chambers in the cliff-side and, presumably, The Underdark. They took only what prey as was needed and had no interest in the trees at all. And, of course, as a troll, Krek had neither love or use for fire. As an _Eye of Flame_, Spider-Eye would seem naturally disposed to burning and destruction. But if he indulged in such activities, it was within The Underdark. Beholders, evil or not, were lawful beings, creatures of their word, and Spider-Eye kept the terms of their agreement to the letter.

The Circle had been understandably suspicious when a beholder had emerged from The Underdark and requested terms to hunt in their valley. After much prayer and meditation, they had decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. They were still unsure of Krek. While trolls were natural, (if generally unpleasant), creatures, these black, or demon trolls were touched by the evil of The Abyss. And his status as a slave troubled them far more than it seemed to trouble Krek himself. Evil beings tended toward pragmatism, life was what it was, and complaining was pointless. He was not _Charmed_. If he were unhappy with his lot, he would have either killed or attempted to kill his master or tried to escape. It was in his obvious best interest to ensure that the forests were healthy and prey was abundant. However, if the circumstances changed and it was no longer in his best interests to live peacefully with them. . .

He was also godless. The only 'deities' he had known until _very_ recently were Lolth and Graz'zt, with the latter being his tribe's patron. While he no longer followed _The Dark Prince_, (or so he claimed), the taint of such evil was not easy to cleanse from one's soul. Graz'zt was infamous for his sexual exploits, and Krek had doubtless been raised in a society that prized eroticism. His disturbing remarks toward Alya indicated open interest. The Circle would have to keep a close eye upon him, _and_ upon her. If Graz'zt was a master of seduction, what of his followers? Krek was attractive, by the standards of most races, charming and silver tongued, when need be. And she had lived a sheltered life when it came to male companionship. She had to be protected, or at the very least, warned, about males like him.

Perhaps, if he chose a new deity, he might change his ways, for good or ill. The Circle hoped that he would not fall into service of The Beastlord, god of ruthless, brutal predation. He could choose his master's patron. Leafreader chuckled at the thought of the troll worshiping the mad beholder goddess, The Great Mother. In a way, it might be beneficial to them. The Great Mother was evil, but she was also, (thankfully), indifferent, and took little to no active role in the lives of mortals.

But for now all they could do was watch, and wait.

As the storm passed, daylight broke upon the valley. Spider-Eye and Krek retreated into the darkness, finishing their meal of fish and taking their rest.

To be continued. . .

Notes:

_Scrags_ are aquatic trolls, they come in both fresh and salt water varieties.


	3. Chapter 4

The Owlbear

Sometimes you go to the prey and sometimes the prey comes to you. An incautious or inexperienced predator will sometimes take on a beast they could not possibly hope to defeat. Krek sensed it long before it attacked, all he had to do was wait. He was the bait _and_ the trap. And he didn't have to wait long. Krek was unsure what the creature was, but it had made a serious mistake. It was about two feet shorter than the troll, but much heavier. Its long, feathered arms ended in thick talons. Its head sported huge, red-rimmed eyes above a snapping beak like that of a a hooked horror. It certainly attacked him with all the ferocity of one. It slashed deeply into Krek's chest, talons ripping through ribs to brush against lung tissue, but that did not matter in the least. It tried to grasp him and pin his arms, but he was too fast for the beast. The troll grasped its head in his hands and twisted, snapping its neck like a twig. He stood over the fallen beast for a moment, relishing the rush of adrenaline that accompanied the battle and the kill. He recognized the creature now, from Spider-Eye's description. An owlbear. According to the beholder they were good eating. Krek knew that beholders were notorious for their poor sense of taste, but that didn't particularly matter to him. He himself could eat almost any type of meat regardless of taste. You took what you could find in The Abyss. The beast weighed at least a thousand pounds and would make a full meal for both Krek and his master.

The troll had taken down an owlbear. One of the largest, most dangerous predators in the forest, with his bare hands. Alya had never seen a troll in action, and she was impressed. His wounds healed even as the owlbear's body struck the ground. He lifted the massive predator with only minor difficulty, slung it over his shoulders, and teleported away.

Spider-Eye floated casually in his lair, reading. It was one of his most prized possessions, a nameless holy book, written by an ancient beholder prophet known only as The Mother's Eye. Her wisdom was incomprehensible to mortals, but he could understand the physical aspects of her glory, to a limited extent. Descriptions of her realm. Tales of her manifestations and actions, (the reasons for her actions were rarely known, but her actions themselves were the stuff of legend). It was said that The Mother's Eye had gone completely insane from the visions it received. Its mind simply could not contain the wisdom granted by The Great Mother.

Krek saw that his master was reading, the book floating near his anterior eye-stalks. His vision through the multifaceted central eye probably made it impossible to read with it. Krek imagined that the orb must view the world as if through a kaleidoscope. Spider-Eye was a voracious reader, and though he had little in the way of monetary treasure, he had a well-stocked library. Krek was smart enough to discreetly leave his master to his thoughts. He quietly left and began butchering the owlbear.

As he prepared the meat a question suddenly struck him. He was surprised that he had not thought of it sooner. Spider-Eye's lair was situated in the cliff face of a large valley, but what was _above_ the cliffs? They had to lead somewhere. He decided to ask his master when he finished reading. Spider-Eye floated into the room, drawn by the scent of fresh meat. "You killed an owlbear?" He asked. he wasn't particularly surprised that the troll could take down such a beast. He hadn't eaten owlbear in months.

The troll looked up in surprise from his work. One of the advantages to being a beholder was that you did not have to worry about someone hearing your footsteps. He had not meant to 'sneak up' on the troll, such an act was potentially very dangerous. "Yes. I used myself as bait." He roughly pulled a thick, furry arm from its socket, "Master, may I ask you a question?" The orb nodded slightly, "Of course." "What lies above the cliffs? Surely there is something above us."

"Above us?" The beholder repeated. His eye-stalks turned upward, as if he could see through the stone. "Above us there is a vast forest filled with monstrous serpents and Yuan-Ti. It is a dangerous area to travel or hunt." Krek knew the Yuan-Ti by reputation only. He had overheard stories during his slavery to the drow. A race of serpent people who claimed to have once ruled the world, and who now wanted it back. Vicious, cunning fiends who were always vanquished in glorious combat by the drow telling the tale. He wondered how much was truth and how much was drow paranoia and braggadocio.

He figured he'd find out soon enough.

"You were watching him." Leafreader said softly. "And you were watching me?" Alya replied. "Of course we were." The elf did not try to hide the fact that The Circle had been keeping a protective eye on the young woman. "You haven't had much experience with males or evil. Krek may be handsome, but he is dangerous and cares only for his own desires." "How do you know that? We can't read his mind." Leafreader remained calm and patient, "That is true. But we know that he was born and raised in The Abyss. His clan worshiped Graz'zt, a demon lord who is well-known for both his beauty and his cruel lust. If he wants a female, he simply takes her. With or without her consent. Krek doesn't have the same standards as we do. He grew up among people who revered that monster and then lived among the drow for gods'-only-know how long. Even if he can actually care about you we have no idea how he would express it. Even sincere affections could be dangerous." He had a point. To a troll, a gentle caress might consist of raking the object of your affections with your claws. A simple nip at the neck could take her head off. She was allowing her hormones to overrule her common sense. It was natural to be attracted to someone. But it was foolish to ignore his personality and morals. Or lack of them. Still, she did not yet have enough information to fairly judge him. Was he a being of total evil, incapable of love or even friendship? Could he change? She wondered why she was so attracted to him. Was it purely physical? Mere animal attraction? She would have to examine her own motives as well as his. . .

To be continued. . .

Notes:

Krek may seem more Lawful than Chaotic, but he's just doing what benefits himself, not out of any desire for Law and Order.


	4. Chapter 5

Above

Krek had done some strange things in his life, but this was by far the most bizarre. His hands felt about the inside of the beholder's slimy maw, prodding each huge tooth. When Spider-Eye grunted in pain, he knew he'd found it. He wrapped his hand around the sore tooth and pulled it free, a small amount of blue blood splashing on his hands. Spider-Eye lolled his tongue over the spot where the tooth had been. The procedure had required him to be fully aware to guide the troll's hands to the sore tooth. But he would probably have a goodly amount of ale from his provisions now that it was over.

"Thank you. That's much better." Spider-Eye said, "There are advantages to having arms and legs. . ."

Krek looked at the foot-long tooth. It was as thick as a human's wrist. From the scent of the blood he quickly decided that beholders were inedible. At least, inedible to anything with functioning taste-buds. "Do you want me to put it with the other bones?" Technically, teeth were not bones, but that hardly mattered. "Yes. I might as well use it." Krek had learned how his master gained what coin he had. He was an artist who created carvings and statues. He preferred to work with bone. but he would use any suitable material. He was surprised at how skilled the orb was at creating intricate, finely detailed works. The _Disintegration _ray was far more refined than he had imagined.

Of course, _Flesh to Stone_ was useful as well. He wondered about that, though. He knew that petrification could be reversed using _Stone to Flesh_, restoring the victim to life. Did the relative ease of such a transition that mean that the victim's soul was trapped within the stone? He certainly hoped that he would never find out.

Early that morning he decided to make his move. The larder was well stocked, and his master was sleeping. He wasn't needed at the moment. And Spider-Eye hadn't actually said that he _couldn't _go into the forest. He'd only said that it was dangerous. Krek grabbed his spear and skinning knife. He had determined early on that the cliff face was too sheer to climb. He didn't know how far up he would have to _Teleport_, and he didn't possess the ability to _Levitate_. But he didn't have to know _exactly_ how far it was above him to use _Teleport Without Error_, that was the beauty of the spell. He could generalize the location. The top of the cliff it was. . .

And he was there.

The valley stretched beyond his field of vision, a sea of green and blue set perfectly between white rock walls. Like a garden. It was beautiful. The land around him was beautiful as well, the trees and plants here were even thicker and more lush than those in the valley. It was a little stifling, and his sensitive nose caught the scents of countless creatures. There was a flood of thick reptilian musk that overshadowed the other scents. This was a place where reptiles ruled. The forest gave the distinct impression that he was not welcome within.

But he was rarely welcomed anywhere.

From a distance he could make out the other side of the valley. It appeared to be a flat plain but the horizon was dominated by rugged mountains. He saw a thin stream of blue coming from the mountains, it was probably the river which winded its way through the valley below.

From the way the beholder had spoken, it seemed that he had a dislike, perhaps even a fear of, snakes. It was only natural, a serpent of sufficient size could swallow an orb as easily as a normal snake swallows an egg. If he ever needed to escape, this might be his passage to freedom. He had no reason to escape, for now, but it was good to plan for any contingency. He was quite happy with his current situation. His duties consisted mainly of hunting and fishing, things that he enjoyed. His master was more than reasonable, his status high. He was the biggest, baddest creature in the forest, with the possible exception of Spider-Eye himself. And there was the girl. . . Maybe he could win her over, with time and patience.

Since the forest looked the same at any point, he simply walked randomly into the dense growth. He would _Teleport_ home when he was done, anyway. As a general rule, it is suicidal to charge blindly into an unknown wilderness, but Krek trusted his trollish regenerative abilities to protect him. Even if swallowed by a giant snake, he could simply tear his way out. Assuming he wasn't too dazed by poison. And wounds suffered from stomach acids would not regenerate naturally. Not a pretty thought, but life was all about taking chances. He couldn't hide in a hole in the ground forever just because there were predators about that could conceivably hurt him. In fact, knowing The Underdark, he was probably safer here. Besides, _he_ was the monster in the night. The Boogeyman. _Be good, or the demon troll will come and gobble you up._ . .

The idea of being captured by slavers was a far more frightening proposition than simply being eaten. But he'd learned since that day years ago when the demons captured him. _Glabrezu_. Those four-armed, dog-headed sons of bitches had overpowered him. One had snapped off his arms and legs with its pincers. . . His green blood burned at the memory. But he was unlikely to run into such demons here. He was always alert for slavers and their traps. As he understood it, few races on the surface actively captured and sold slaves. Mainly humans, and he could deal with them. He'd _Summon_ a few monsters to deal with the matter before they could dispel his magic, and _Teleport_ away in the chaos. Or, more likely, he'd join the fray himself, personally teaching his would-be captors what hell is like before sending them there. If they took his magic he would fight with bare claws and fangs. He would not be captured again, and woe upon any fool that would try!

The thick trees and plants made any movement difficult. It hemmed in upon him, hampering both his view and his way. Looking up, he saw that the branches blotted out the sky. Even during the day, this place would be in darkness. If not for his keen sense of smell, he would already be lost. Countless things, small and large, rustled and skittered and flew about him. There was a large variety of insect life, most of it, apparently, parasitic. His blood did not seem to appeal to them, however. Yes, he was certain now. Spider-Eye feared something in this place. The beholder would sometimes hover for hours watching insects in fascination. It was one of his favorite hobbies. But he apparently avoided this place, which had a far greater variety of insect life.

What was it? The Yuan-Ti? The drow had often spoke of their powerful hypnotic abilities, but the troll was unsure if beholders could be hypnotized or _Charmed_. There were snakes everywhere, and Krek had no way of knowing which were poisonous and which were not. Avoiding them was difficult, considering his size and the overgrowth around him. He was equally ignorant of the spiders and biting insects. Poison could affect a troll, provided it was strong enough. To his relief, the forest opened into a large, relatively clear space.

It appeared to be a temple of some kind.

It was white stone, cracked with age and covered in moss and ivy. Beyond its pillared entrance was a high, wide dome. Several gold coins lay about the entrance. They smelled of reptile and venom. Poisoned coin. Clever. Also evidence that the place was not undefended. He stepped closer and examined one of the nearer coins. It looked like a standard gold piece, until he turned it over with a stick. A jet-black, reptilian eye glared back at him. He jumped back despite himself. He could have sworn the thing was watching him. The reptilian smell grew stronger. He was not alone.

A priest or temple guard stood in the entrance way holding a short sword. His body was scaled, but otherwise human-like. Atop his shoulders, however, was the head of a hooded serpent. It was no ceremonial mask or helm, Krek could see that easily enough. "I meant no disrespect." He said softly, holding his arms open, while still grasping his spear. Red, reptilian eyes widened in surprise. The priest had probably taken him for a simple brute. "This is a temple of Sseth, The Slitherer Supreme." The creature replied in Abyssal. He had doubtless recognized the accent. His voice was a low whisper, "What is your business here?" "I have none." Krek replied truthfully, "I was exploring the forest and happened upon your temple." He could easily have struck the priest down with his spear, but he instead set it on the grass as a show of good faith. He had never heard of Sseth, but knew better than to bring the wrath of the gods upon himself. There was also the possibility that he was not alone. "Are you lost?" The priest asked. That was a difficult question. He was lost in the sense he had no idea where he was, but he could return home easily by direct _Teleportation_. "I do not know this forest, but I can find my way back." "Are you a fiend?" "No. I am of a breed of troll native to The Abyss. Are you Yuan-Ti?' The priest gave something resembling a smile, "You must be new to this realm, indeed. I am Sshekar, Priest of Sseth. I am of the _Vrael Olo_, whom outsiders call Yuan-Ti. I had heard that there was an unusual troll within the valley. What brings you to this place?" Krek shrugged, "Curiosity. I just wanted to see what was above the valley walls."

"This is a dangerous place."The priest picked up one of the coins with a scaled hand, "These are _Eyes of Sseth_. For humans and other scaleless ones who would defile our temple or take what is ours. I'm surprised that you recognized the danger." "No offense, but it was obvious. No one would leave gold lying around unattended. I could also smell the venom. And what if the thief is reptilian?" "A scaled one robbing a temple of Sseth? Such blasphemy would be punished by The Slitherer himself." He hissed softly, "And most beings are so driven by greed they do not think to question a scattering of gold coins on the steps of an ancient temple." Sshekar was somewhat impressed, trolls were rarely driven by greed for material wealth, they placed little value on gold. He would not expect one to stumble into a trap baited with gold, though they might use coin to trap others. But this one was also a thinker, recognizing the danger through simple logic.

"What is the eye for?" Krek asked. "If the coin is stolen, it allows the one who crafted the coin to see the thief and his surroundings." "It sounds like something my master would think of." The beholder had placed curses upon most of his belongings to avenge himself if thieves murdered him and stole his few treasures. "Spider-Eye?" Sshekar asked. "You know him?" "I have heard of him. He avoids this place." The priest slit pupils dilated oddly, "Did he send you here?" "No. He didn't." The priest turned slightly. "Then I would advise you to return to your master. This is a dangerous place, even for a troll. And we do not allow outsiders to hunt here."

Krek nodded, "Of course." His tone was polite. It was always wise to treat clerics with respect. Perhaps they had sacred serpents they feared he would harm. Perhaps they simply didn't like outsiders. When dealing with an unknown race it is best to act carefully. He would have poor odds of winning a war against an entire species of poisonous predators. He vanished.

The sun was high overhead now, and Krek had no idea how long he had been gone. Spider-Eye still slept peacefully in his chamber. Krek was tired himself. He walked into his cool, dark room and lay down on his bed of furs. Coins with eyes. What a world this was. . .

Next time he would try the other side of the valley.

To be continued. . .

Notes:

In my stories, beholders have blue blood.


	5. Chapter 6

Below

Krek was uncomfortable heading back into The Underdark, but Spider-Eye had business there, and he dutifully escorted him through the dangerous darkness. He followed his master closely, carrying the small pouch of gems he intended to trade for books. The beholder was traveling to some isolated cavern where a lone wizard or something lived. As they traveled quietly through the winding tunnels and caverns both kept alert to even the slightest hint of movement. Nothing that lived in The Underdark could be trusted. Occasionally the beholder would stop briefly to examine a cave scorpion or similar creature skittering among the dust and rocks of the tunnels. The darkness seemed oppressive after staying so long on the surface, and he hoped that the visit would not be long. After all, _drow_ lived in The Underdark. Of course, he could probably handle them without the magical bindings that had been forced upon him. It might even be _fun_, especially if he could catch that female who had mistreated him. . .

Eventually, the pair came to the entrance to a larger cavern. Unfortunately, the cavern was guarded by a _drider_. Krek had more pity than hatred for the accursed of Lolth, they could hardly count as drow anymore, anyway. His master evidently shared that sentiment. Spider-Eye hovered before the drow/spider horror, "You know me, Ghaunaonar. My slave and I have come to see your mistress." Ghaunaonar, '_Cursed Guardian_'. Krek sincerely doubted that was the wretched creature's birth name. The drider moved aside quietly without expression. As they passed into the cavern the troll looked at the drider with a sense of sympathy. _But for a few coin, I could be like that poor bastard_. _Sitting mindlessly in a doorway, guarding an old wizard's__ keep._ As they entered the cavern the drider scuttled back into his place. Krek shook his head, Lolth was one evil bitch.

A huge, grey stone tower sat solidly in the center of the cavern, dominating the area. A pair of tarnished braziers cast strange shadows upon the cavern walls. As they approached the tower, a heavy wooden door creaked open and Old Crath stepped out to greet them. He had been wrong, Old Crath was no wizard, but a _hag_. Krek knew something of hags. The evil hag goddess Cegilune dwelled in the salt swamp on the 46th lair of he Abyss, just a few days journey by foot from Krek's native village. They might appear to be scrawny, shriveled old women but they were far from helpless. They were fast, cruel predators who could overpower a troll with little difficulty. This one had subdued a drider, who knew what else she was capable of? "What d' ye want, bug-eye?' Her voice was like dry bones cracking, "I'm looking for a book on trolls." Krek's head snapped up in surprise, "A scholarly work, not folk-tales and children's stories." "I don' deal in fairy tales, ye floatin' marble." The crone said tersely, and waved them in.

The inside of the building seemed larger than the tower itself. Books were everywhere, crammed, twisting shelves filled the walls and stacks of tomes lay in no apparent order on the floor. "Trolls, ye say." She shot Krek a look that made his skin crawl, it was not hate or rage in her beady eyes, but lust. "I 'ave just the book fer ye. As always." She scuttled up a nearby bookcase like a spider, crawling down with a thick tome in her scrawny claws. _The Troll: A Complete Study of Their Nature, Habits and Abilities_ by Orlan Toom of Waterdeep University. "I can already tell ye that it don't talk 'bout demon trolls. Ye'd need a book about travelin' the planes for that." "You are familiar with my people?" Krek asked. Neither he nor his master had identified his specific race. "Aye. I do indeed. I've done a fair bit o' planar travelin' m'self." There was a hint of pride in her voice, "What layer o' The Abyss are ye from?" "The Dark Mountains of Azzagrat." Azzagrat actually consisted of three layers, the 45th, 46th and 47th layers of The Abyss. "Azzagrat, that be Graz'zt's lair. 'E is a handsome devil. I 'ave a son by 'im. My Aric is grown now, 'e visits from time ta' time. Takes after 'is father in looks. 'Es a good boy, though." She shook her head, "But we was talkin' o' black trolls and Azzagrat. I got's a book on Azzagrat." She scuttled off and was soon hidden amongst piles of books.

Spider-Eye was looking over the thick book, deep in thought. Krek looked into the bag at the shiny gemstones. He wondered why someone would accumulate such a wealth of books only to sell them off. Likely she had read them all. When he looked up the crone was standing in front of him, clutching a thin book, "Can ye read?" Krek nodded, "Only in drow. I was a slave, and they taught me to read their language to serve them better. I can't read other languages, not even Abyssal." She handed him the book,and he handed her the pouch. "Ye' should ask that ten-eyed dog ta' teach ye'." "Who are you calling a dog, you shriveled rat?" Spider-Eye thundered. "Ye. An' ye better not try ta' pass me color'd glass!" Krek suddenly realized that the insults were friendly jabs. The two had apparently known one another for years, and were about as close to being friends as a beholder and a hag could be.

The crone turned to Krek. "Ye think demon trolls is the baddest o' the trolls?" She smiled, displaying broken, rotting teeth. "There's a troll called the dread troll, what dwells in the Demiplane o' Dread. They don' just eat ye', they corrupt yer soul. Make ye' sacrifice others, family, friends, to save yer own hide. Then they eats you anyways. They 'specially love gettin' lil' children to give up they lil' brothers or sisters." She cackled loudly, "Yes, I seen things on the planes make you turn white as snow. . ." To Krek, that sounded far more demonic than anything 'demon' trolls were capable of.

A cry of alarm went up from outside.

Ghaunaonar was being attacked. . .

Notes:


	6. Chapter 7

Battle

The trio rushed out to find the drider bravely manning his post despite the fact that he had at least two arrows stuck within his body. The creature howled in rage and pain, but he would not let the intruders pass. Unfortunately, that also prevented him from gaining reinforcements, as the opening he blocked was apparently the only way in or out of the cavern.

Krek didn't usually get involved in other people's battles, but the hag had been kind to him. Besides, whoever was attacking the drider might go for _them_ as well. The troll _Teleported_ some yards from the entrance. A female human in chain-mail and carrying a shining sword was striking at the guardian, while an elf plucked another arrow from his bow. Two had already hit their mark, one in Ghaunaonar's chest, one in his spider abdomen. One of his forelimbs was severed at the 'knee'. Yellow fluid leaked from the wounds as the unarmed drider doggedly slashed at the intruders with his claws. His features were no longer bland and cold, they were twisted in a mad rage that only one who had suffered at the hands of Lolth could know.

There were six of them, the one in the armor, the elf, two more humans, a small figure making its way through the shadows to attack Ghaunaonar from above, and a dwarf who appeared to be casting a spell. Krek walked up silently behind the spell-caster. "_Boo!_" He grinned wickedly, grabbed the shocked dwarf by the head and twisted, snapping his thick neck.

_Five._

He took out his skinning blade and flung it like a dagger at the shadowy figure, who fell to the floor with a shrill cry. This, naturally, got the others' attention.

_Four._

The two hindmost humans, one carrying a heavy mace, the other a broadsword, turned to deal with this unexpected threat. The one carrying a broadsword held up a small amulet depicting an armored hand with an eye in the palm. "In the name of Helm, be gone, demon!" Krek cringed but refused to give ground. A priest. He didn't like fighting clergy. Despite their name, demon trolls were _not_ truly demons. But so-called holy or blessed items could harm him due to his Abyssal nature. If the sword was blessed he could be in serious danger. Fortunately, the priest seemed ignorant of this fact. He was merely using the holy symbol to distract Krek as his ally attempted to get in a blow with his mace. He dodged their blows with ease, looking for an opening to strike.

Spider-Eye's stalks twitched like the legs of a dying spider. The insolence of these beings was incredible. Coming here, where they did not belong. Attacking Ghaunaonar. Annoying little vermin. "Move your guardian, Crath." He growled, "He is injured, and I can take these fools." If there was one thing Spider-Eye hated more than drow it was arrogant surface dwellers who came to The Underdark to test their mettle against anything they found. The fools didn't understand that some things are best left alone.

He smiled grimly as he heard the intruders cry _demon_! Krek was already doing his part. Smart boy. These dogs wanted a fight. He would give them one.

Ghaunaonar scuttled reluctantly away from the entrance, bleeding from multiple injuries. The sight of his yellow blood seemed to drive Crath into a frenzy. The hag shrieked loudly and rushed the elven archer. She moved so quickly the paladin at the cavern entrance did not even see her pass, she merely felt a swift breeze. The unfortunate elf felt far more, however, as the hag's talons and fangs rent him limb from limb.

_Three._

Marin Pure-blood was stunned. Shanna's halfling body lay crumpled at her feet, the little thief had a large knife through her heart. Kieren was dead, murdered by a hag, and the demon who'd killed Shanna had apparently slain Retgar as well. It wasn't supposed to be like this! A large, red and black insectile beholder advanced on her as the hag moved towards her friends who were holding back the demon. She cried out in warning and readied her sword and shield. They had thought the drider a lone monster, perhaps guarding some treasure. But they had stumbled upon a whole _nest_ of monsters.

Krek smiled, revealing cruel white teeth as he saw the hag approaching. She grabbed both men in her gnarled claws and yanked them backwards. The holy symbol and sword clattered to the floor and he pounced upon the priest as the hag began her work on his companion. He didn't like killing clergy, but that didn't mean he _wouldn't_.

_One._

Spider-Eye advanced upon the paladin and shot _Finger of Death_ at her. Her shield, emblazoned with the symbol of the god Helm, deflected it. She doubtless heard the screams of her companions and would have chosen to try vainly to save them over fighting him, but The Sphere of Many Eyes was enraged. These fools, these vermin had interrupted his reading and attacked his friends. Ghaunaonar was badly wounded. He wouldn't let them go unpunished. He easily evaded her blow and struck at her with _Inflict Moderate Wounds_ from above. He wanted to prolong this game. "You vermin have no place in The Underdark." He growled in common, "You come here. Disrupt. Destroy. Defile." Marin was too angry and anguished to reply. Her friends were dead, and she would soon join them. She prayed to Helm for courage and just one good chance to land a blow on the floating horror before she died. "What did you hope to accomplish? Why did you attack Ghaunaonar? He guards only this cavern, you could have gone another way. Now you shall die for your stupidity." He used _Telekinesis_ to wrench the shield from her hands with such force that it broke her fingers and buried it halfway through the cavern wall.

"Shut up!" She shrieked, vainly striking at the beholder who hovered just above the reach of her blade. Taunting her. Once again, he used _Inflict Moderate Wounds_. Tears of grief and rage flowed down her face. "You're monsters, all of you! _Monsters_!" "To us _you_ are the aberrations! You are the monsters! You started this battle, but _we_ will finish it!" His first right eye-stalk bent down, raining fire upon the helpless human.

_Zero_.

Crath knelt over the badly wounded drider, mumbling healing spells. He had lost a foreleg and a great deal of blood and lay sprawled on the cavern floor, breathing heavily. But he would recover, Lolth might be a disgusting stain upon the multiverse but she built her monsters strong. Krek wondered if might not be more merciful to let the poor wretch die. Of course, then his soul would probably end up in Lolth's unloving talons for all eternity.

_He's damned if he lives and damned if he dies. Poor bastard_. Krek felt genuine pity for the creature

Krek held back slightly. This was the first time he'd seen his master angry and it scared him. Especially the part about shooting fire from his eye. Spider-Eye, having nothing else to contribute, simply hovered above the smoking remains of the human. Krek wondered what he was thinking about, until he began disintegrating her armor to get at the tasty treat inside.

The troll went back into the tunnel, pulling his blade from the dead halfling and slipping it back into its sheath on the way. He decided to see what he could find among the dead. "Can I keep this?" Krek picked up the mace. It was finely crafted steel equipped with thick spikes for optimum damage. In a human's hands it was a heavy weapon, to a troll a very light one.

"I don' care." The crone said dismissively, "Jus' leave us some o' the meat. The only thing taste better than 'uman is elf."

For some reason, such a meal did not appeal to him.

To be continued. . .

Notes:

Never interrupt a beholder when he's reading.

I thought my characters were becoming too soft for evil monsters.

Spider-Eye hates most drow, but not driders.

It annoys me when I'm reading over the various guidebooks and Monster Manuals that almost invariably describe the monsters as preferring 'human, elf or demi-human flesh above all others'. Fomorian giants, for instance, can eat anything organic, but they prefer prey that 'begs not to be eaten' and 'food preparation usually consists of crude torture'. Ropers prefer prey 'live and screaming.' Why? Are we really _that_ tasty? Almost everything in the multiverse is described as wanting to eat, kill, torture, (or all three), humans and elves. That's what I hate about D&D, all of those races and only humans, non-drow elves, halflings and dwarves have any real sympathy. Everything else is just an evil monster who wants to kill and/or eat you.

Of course, Old Crath _will_ eat you given the chance.


	7. Chapter 8

Between

It was fascinating to watch his daily regimen. Krek moved with the smooth grace and subtle motions of a dancer. Indeed, Leafreader had said that it _was_ a dance, an ancient elven dance to celebrate the coming of Spring. But it had been twisted, perverted, by the drow. This was a dance of death. Many of those subtle movements would be lethal in combat, the graceful maneuvers served to dodge the blades of the enemy. Every facet of drow life was dominated by violence. Like the drow themselves, this dance hid deadly intent behind a facade of beauty.

Night-Strider sat on his haunches and Alya sat upon a high branch in a gnarled oak tree. "We're all happy with you, Krek. Even Leafreader." He smiled, "I'm glad. I like it here and I wouldn't want to be cast out."

"I don't want you to be cast out either." She replied, a note of fondness in her voice.

Krek was not a being given to the contemplation of the morality of his actions. He would be the first to admit that he was a selfish creature who always looked out for number one. But when it came to _Alya_. . . He could simply seduce her, then move on to other conquests like any other green blooded, care-free troll. But she wasn't some trashy succubus just looking for a little fun. She really seemed interested in him. And not just physically, either. She was different from all the females he had ever known. Troll and drow females were harsh, cruel and domineering. Hags were vicious predators. Succubi had only one thing on their mind, and most times the male ended up dead when it was over. Alya was _innocent_. Pure, even. He had never encountered such qualities before, and they intrigued him. He was a black troll, not a dread troll. He usually wasn't concerned with corrupting the innocent one way or the other. Until now. It was embarrassing, he was acting like a love-struck kid rather than a proud, vicious troll. His tribe would be ashamed of him, before they tore him apart for being weak. . .

"Alya." His voice was soft, but the sensual quality was gone, "I'm not a 'good' person. Not three days ago I killed three people, a human, a halfling and a dwarf. They were attacking my allies, but I did kill them. And I _enjoyed_ it. I'm a monster from the deepest realms of The Abyss. You shouldn't fool yourself into thinking I'm good or 'honorable'. You can't change me or save me. I was _born_ in evil. I can only hurt you."

Alya was shocked that Krek would so openly admit his own failings to her and try to dissuade any romance between them. But the fact that he cared enough to do so was proof that he was not _entirely_ evil.

"You're right," She replied softly, "I can't save you or change you. But _you_ can. I've heard of half-fiends, half-demons, half-devils who walk a noble path. You choose what you are, not your blood. The worst thing you can do, the most unforgivable, is to not even try. To give up."

"What is 'the noble path'?" Krek shook his head wearily, "You are a predator, as I am. That is what first drew me to you. I thought you might understand the nature of life. What humans consider evil is merely inescapable fact to those of us who live in the shadows. It is the nature of a wolf to hunt prey and it is the nature of a demon to corrupt souls. While I am not a demon, by the standards of humans and elves and other 'respectable' folk I am an evil creature, by virtue of both nature and nurture. It is easy to live by a moralistic code in the bright light of this peaceful world. But one cannot live by such high virtues among demons. I was raised with the belief that the strong dominate the weak, cruelty is just a game and others are tools to be used and thrown away. I was enslaved simply because the demons who captured me were stronger than I was. If I could, I would kill them in ways that would make you sickened to even look upon me." He sighed loudly, "In my world, strength is the only law, revenge, the only justice." He turned to the druid, and she could have sworn that his green eyes shimmered with sadness, "You deserve better."

"So do _you_." She replied softly. Sadness tinged her voice.

He lowered his eyes to the ground, "Perhaps. . . But life is what it is. And it is _unfair_. Our lives are jokes told by uncaring gods and sadistic demons. I am what I am. A _monster_." He looked her dead in the eye, "There's one more thing to remember. I'm also a _giant_. With all the _proportions_ of a giant. A drow once thought I was attractive enough to order into her bed. She didn't survive to regret it."

With that, he picked up his spear and walked slowly off into the forest.

To be continued. . .

Note_s:_

In case you haven't noticed, Krek is _highly_ intelligent. Demon trolls are as intelligent as humans, and he's brighter than most of his kind.


	8. Chapter 9

Honor?

Krek couldn't believe himself. To turn away a female, and a female he actually _liked_ at that. But it was because he liked her that he could not be with her. She was an innocent and he was an experienced, manipulative creature of The Abyss who had somehow found himself among good, decent people. He regretted now making an advance toward her during their first meeting, perhaps had he not she might not care for him. . . But nothing can change the past. Hindsight is 90/90, as his father used to say. His skinning knife cut into the rapidly cooling boar with unusual force, though he barely noticed. Maybe that god, Helm, was punishing him for killing his priest. . . He had suffered so much, he could bear the loss of limbs without even a whimper, and once he'd had a priestess of Lolth literally rip his heart from his chest. This was a different kind of pain, pain of the body is easy for a troll to endure, pain of the soul is hard for anyone to overcome.

Spider-Eye watched his slave butchering a boar with unusual aggressiveness. He was incredibly frustrated and conflicted due to his affection for the human female, Alya. He must truly care for her, to have set aside his own desires and warn her of his wayward nature. Such. . . _Nobility_ was incredible for any troll, (for any gendered being for that matter), much less a troll born in Azzagrat, realm of the most seductive, perverse demon lord of them all, Graz'zt. He was acting against his nature, and it was agonizing to him.

Spider-Eye was glad that he was a hermaphrodite. So-called 'beholders' of any breed had no need to mate, and certainly no urge to love one another. He felt pity for his servant but knew of no way to help him. Beholders had no concept of romantic relationships, though they understood frustration. Their frustration typically involved being unable to gain some book or spell they desired. He himself was frustrated by his simple ignorance of alien concepts like love, lust and the desire for companionship. He could never truly understand exactly what it was like to fall in love, or even to desire another. He wondered what the druids would say or do. Or what they were saying or doing for Alya.

He decided to try. Spider-Eye hovered over the boar, eyeing it approvingly, "Fine work. I enjoy pork. But why don't you put the blade away for a moment, so that we may speak." The troll stood, "Krek. I have many associates in The Underdark who can cast _Polymorph_ or other size-altering spells. Would that help you with your situation?" Krek grunted in grim humor, "No. But thank you." Spider-Eye could not truly understand his reasons for avoiding a relationship with Alya, and they both knew it. It was kind of him to offer help, however. Krek was surprised that a sexless beholder could even notice his slave's romantic quandaries, much less sympathize with him. "The problem is not that simple. Think of it this way, this boar is fresh and edible, but if I added poison to it, it would be ruined, not even the scavengers could safely eat of it. _I'm_ evil, poison. She's innocent, I would ruin her."

"Evil?" The beholder grunted lightly, "We are all 'evil' in someone's eyes. To followers of Gruumsh, Alya is evil. She seeks to protect the forest and Gruumsh seeks to destroy it. Most beings blasphemously consider The Great Mother herself evil." He frowned, "You have free will, use it. You truly care for this female, so, logically, you would not be able to harm her."

"Unfortunately, logic has little to do with matters of the heart, or the soul." Krek replied.

"You know?" She was too tired to be angry that The Circle had been spying on her. "Yes." the elf admitted, "I misjudged Krek, he is an honorable being, despite his objections to the contrary. He could have just given in to his passions, yet he warned you away." Leafreader said solemnly. It was true, the troll could have simply used her and tossed her away. Far too many members of both sexes of most species, (including many 'Good' races), were capable of such callous manipulation of the affections of others. This troll from The Abyss put them to shame. "He must truly care for you, but he's right. It could not work. I don't mean he's irredeemably evil, because he's not. I'm convinced of that now. But it probably took everything he had to put aside his desires. If he should weaken in his resolve, even for an instant, you could be in terrible danger."

"I know, but I don't believe in predestination. He can be a good person, with or without me, if he could only see past his own cynicism."

"Maybe he's happy the way he is. We all strive toward a form of pragmatism, his way has allowed him to survive things we can't imagine." Leafreader pointed out. "Besides, 'good', as much as we try to deny it, is a relative term. What is good for a troll in The Abyss or an illithid is evil to most other races."

"He looked me in the eye and told me I deserved better than him. He was unhappy, I could tell."

"We'll do what we can to help guide him toward Balance, if that is what will bring him contentment. Beyond that, the choice is his own."

To be continued. . .

Notes:

I've not stated this before, but Spider-Eye is an _Insectile_ Beholder, with the Insectile template from the _Savage Species_ supplement. This in no way inhibits his powers as an Eye of Flame, of course.

I really enjoy highlighting under-appreciated or forgotten races like the chitine, black trolls and others. I do the same thing with underused deities, like Laogzed and Maanzecorian.


	9. Chapter 10

Torvin

Of all the druids in The Circle, Torvin was perhaps the darkest. He was not evil by any means, but there was an air about him that disturbed others. The fact that he was actually a giant brown spider who could assume human form definitely set him apart from the others in his perspective of nature. He lived a fair distance from the rest of The Circle, watching over the forest's arachnid inhabitants. While he was a loner, he wasn't rude or unfriendly.

Krek approached Torvin's lair, a small cave shaded by thick foliage and heavy webbing. His calloused feet touched thin, invisible strands that alerted the spider druid to his presence. What appeared to be a slender, deeply tanned young human male with bushy brown hair emerged from the cave. His drab-colored clothes were rough-hewn silk of modest design. The only hint to his true nature was the fact that his fingers were longer and thinner than those of a normal human. "Hello, Krek. What brings you here?"

"I would like to speak to you about something." Torvin held up his hands, "I'm a spider. I'm the _last_ person to ask about romance."

So, even Torvin knew. He had a point, though. Krek knew from countless overheard discussions about Lolth how female spiders treated their mates.

But that wasn't exactly why he was here.

"This isn't about Alya, not directly, anyway. I'm curious about this god you serve, Silvanus."

Torvin sat cross-legged on the ground before his cave, and motioned for Krek to join him.

"Are you searching for a deity?" He asked.

"Not particularly. I'm just curious about the gods of this world."

"Silvanus is a god of nature, but not of _all_ nature. He dislikes death and destruction, even when it's natural, like storms. But at the same time, he allows us to fight, even kill those who would threaten the forests. It seems contradictory, and I suppose it is, but such is the nature of gods." He shook his head, "The Oakfather is much like a mortal druid. He seeks the perfect balance. He appreciates the necessity of predators to control the population of prey creatures. What he doesn't appreciate is the taking of pleasure of in killing, the blood-lust."

"But that is part of being a predator, isn't it?"

"Yes. But there is a difference between the satisfaction of a successful hunt and the joy of watching the pain and fear in a being's eyes as its life fades away." He paused, "There is a god called Malar, The Beastlord. He is a god of predation and the hunt. But he is also a god of blood-lust, he encourages his followers, not just to hunt, but to prolong the kill, to make it as bloody and vicious as possible. Naturally, this makes him an enemy of Silvanus. Unfortunately, even though he is the highest deity of nature, Silvanus has only limited authority over Malar. He can give him orders but he can't stop him as he represents a force of nature too."

"This Malar sounds a bit like Lolth."

Torvin shuddered slightly at the mention of the Demon Queen of Spiders. Natural, since he was a spider. "I have heard that they are allies. She will betray him, eventually. That's her nature. Malar is evil, but he is open and aggressive. He doesn't hide behind lies and masks, he's proud of his actions and wants everyone to know of them. He lacks the talent for deception that she has, he prefers to move openly.

"It must be difficult for predators like you and Alya to serve such a deity." Krek observed. "Why did you choose Silvanus over Malar or Lolth?"

"Lolth has twisted and perverted too many of my kin. All spiders know of her and many of us hate her. She had Zanassu killed and Selvetarm enslaved, leaving us without any other spider deities of our own. besides, having lived in The City of The Spider Queen, would _you_ choose Lolth as goddess?"

"No. Then again, I used to serve Graz'zt." Krek admitted.

"Just because I'm a predator doesn't make me bloodthirsty or cruel. We must feed or starve. It's simply our nature." He cocked an eyebrow, "You served Graz'zt? _The Sex Fiend_? Does Alya know about this?"

"Yes. I told her."

"Listen, I may not know much about romance, but I know about people. I could live in a city, hunt intelligent creatures for food. Many of my kind do, it's a much easier life. But I chose to live in the forest and work toward the natural balance. You could have chosen to do anything you wanted with Alya, but you chose to protect her. From yourself. You don't have to live like a monster. I don't think you want to live as a monster. You have to remember that you can become anything you want." He paused, "Why did you stop worshiping Graz'zt?"

"Because he's an evil, sadistic nymphomaniac demon lord who cares only for himself." He smiled, revealing sharp white teeth, "Come to think it, he's a lot like _me_."

Torvin laughed.

"So, tell me, what's The Abyss like?" Torvin asked.

"Oh, just your usual every day sights: rivers of blood, rampaging hordes of demons, damned souls screaming in torment, winds that can flay you alive. It's pretty _boring_, actually."

"I don't think I want to visit. No offense."

"None taken." He smiled, "What's it like being a spider?"

"It's all I know, but I enjoy it. I can weave almost anything I need from my own webbing. I can climb walls and trees with ease. It's a good life, as long as you stay away from giant wasps and spider eaters. . ."

To be continued. . .

Notes:

Torvin is not a werespider, a human who turns into a spider, he is a large, intelligent spider who turns into a human.

Spider Eaters are 10' long creatures, vaguely resembling bees, with 20' wingspans. Females hunt spiders, paralyze them and lay their eggs in their bodies. They appear in _The Monster Manual_ version 3 and 3.5

Not all female spiders devour their mates, sometimes even black widows will allow him to leave. It depends on a wide variety of factors, mainly hunger.


	10. Chapter 11

History

Krek looked at his master in curiosity. Spider-Eye was a 6'6" orb with thick, red and black chitinous armor plating, ten long articulated, eyestalks arrayed in a manner reminiscent of a spider's legs. His great central eye was a compound eye that was divided into hundreds of smaller segments, and it caught the light like a gem-encrusted brooch. This sat above a cavernous, toothy maw. His lesser eyes were not compound eyes, but were black, without pupil or iris.

He had a feeling he knew the answer before he asked, "Master. May I ask you something personal?" Spider-Eye was curious, "Yes." "Why do you live on the surface?" "I've told you before, because I _like_ it better here." Krek didn't want to anger his master, but he knew of the beholder race's perverse hatred of even the smallest of details in other members of their kind. Almost every beholder believed itself a perfect mirror of The Great Mother, and all others blasphemous copies to be destroyed. This hatred was so great, that if one of their offspring were born 'flawed' in the slightest way, the parent would immediately murder it, if it did not escape first. Spider-Eye sighed, "The truth is, I am. . . _Unique_. I am what the scholars of other races refer to as 'insectile', a being born with traits similar to those of an arthropod. In fact, I have allowed some scholars to examine me in exchange for books and other knowledge. My own 'kind', however, see me as a blasphemy against The Great Mother and seek my destruction. They don't realize, they literally can't understand, that The Great Mother is a probably fluid being, she has no fixed form beyond the basic orb, and even that may not be her true body. It is said that the entire Realm of A Million Eyes is a part of her true body. . ." He sighed heavily, "So, any 'beholder' that sees me instantly wants to kill me. All my life I've been forced to flee from or destroy my own kin. Few of them dwell on the surface, and they tend to live near communities of other races, so that they can control them in one way or another. A wild place like this has no appeal to them. There is no one to rule over or exploit." He motioned with his eyestalks toward the clear wall overlooking the valley, "They have no idea what they're missing. Here I can live and study in peace, with a steady supply of prey and little to fear."

"If beholders hate each other so much, how can there be whole cities of them?" It was a logical question.

"If a powerful beholder, a _Kawahak Kru_, called a 'Hive Mother' by other races is present, 'she' possesses the ability to force them to work together. There is usually more than one Hive Mother, because if 'she' dies the others will likely turn on each other in their madness and hate."

"So the Kawahak Kru seek to unite the beholders?'

Spider-Eye laughed, "Hardly! They seek to exterminate all other hives. They see all beholders not of their hive as the enemy. Once they've exterminated all of the 'False' breeds, they intend to conquer the world and populate it with the 'True' breed, their own, of course." The orb became somewhat sombre, and seemed to meditate over something for a moment, "If we all worked together instead of slaying each other, we could conquer everything. Millions, perhaps billions of beholders rising up to conquer, nothing could stand against us. . . Even the illithids would fall before our power. Perhaps that is why we hate each other so much. The gods cursed to fight amongst ourselves so that we would not become a threat to them. . ."

The thought of billions of beholders destroying or enslaving everything in their path made Krek grateful that they were so idiotically racist against their own kind. He decided to change the subject.

"Is Spider-Eye your real name?"

"No. At least, it's not my birth name. I choose to be called 'Spider-Eye' for two reasons. First, it suits me. I never use my real name anymore, only another beholder can pronounce it and it's no longer important. Second, a name is a powerful thing, if a sorcerer learns your name, they gain power over you. Give out your name only to those you can trust completely."

"What connection do you have to the Yuan-Ti?' Krek asked.

"The local Yuan-Ti worship Sseth, a god who requires blood sacrifices of sentient beings. You were lucky to escape with your life. Yes, I _know_ about your trip to the forest above. It does not concern me beyond the danger you put yourself in, and I should have specifically warned you." He gave a dark chuckle, "Of course, being a troll, you could survive being sacrificed _multiple_ times. It's not pretty, either. They kill by cutting of a limb or biting open an artery, letting the victim bleed out on the altar. You, however, could easily survive such injuries. . ."

The thought of being sacrificed again and again on the altar of an evil god squashed any idea of returning to the snake-infested forest for Krek.

"They never venture into the valley, The Circle and I make sure of that." The beholder smiled, "I have some questions for you."

"What do you want to know?"

"You can _Teleport Without Error_. You could have run away at any time. Why don't you? I don't keep you bound as the drow did."

"Are you kidding? I've never had it better in my life! Hunting, fishing, plenty of free time, a generous master and no drow or demons. . . This is a dream come true." It was true, his life here was better than in either Azzagrat or Menzoberranzan. "Besides, where would I go?"

"You do no miss Azzagrat?"

"Sometimes I think about my old life. But I don't want to go back." He answered honestly. "I don't really have much in common with my tribe anymore. My mother was the leader and had her pick of the tribe's males, so I have no idea who my father was. We were never close, she had many children, and she died years ago. As a male I'd have no real place outside of fighting and hunting. . . No, I have nothing to go back to."

"We are born with a sort of basic 'racial memory'. From birth we can use our powers, hunt, even speak our language. I don't remember it very well, but my parent tried to destroy me when I was born. I must have been too fast for it. . . I grew up wandering The Underdark, sometimes traveling above, gathering new knowledge wherever I went. I finally found the perfect place for my lair, and settled here. I've already told you about that."

The idea of being born with a full personality and set of skills was fascinating to Krek. A good self-preservation device among a species that hates and destroys even its own offspring. . .

"Why are you different?" Krek asked.

"I have no idea. Some beholders can dwell among other races or even their own kind peacefully, but it's rare. I have lived among other races enough to know that they can be trustworthy on an individual basis. The ones in this valley are peaceful and avoid conflict, so we can live together fairly well. In other areas with more violent beings I would be more violent in order to survive."

"I think that's the way it is for everyone." Krek said solemnly, "We do what we must to survive."

To be continued. . .

_Kawahak Kru_ means 'Spawner-Boss'. At least, according to the book _I, Tyrant_ by Aaron Allston.

According to several sources, the leader of a troll tribe is called a 'Trollop'. She is the strongest, biggest, meanest female.


	11. Chapter 12

Friends

Krek sat on the bank of the river, dangling his feet in the water. The sounds of birds and frogs combined in an oddly pleasant harmony. Light from the orange moon danced across the water. He heard soft footfalls, and Alya sat beside him. For a moment they were silent, listening to nature's chorus.

"I've been thinking about what you said. About my life. . . You're right, you know." He said softly, "My destiny _is_ my own. But can I trust myself to make the right choices?"

"We can help you, if you want to walk a new path."

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes."

"That's very foolish. I'm a monster from. . ." He cut himself off and sighed, "I even don't know what 'good' and 'evil' are. I'm dangerous"

"Night-Strider is a predator, a wolf. He could attack me. Leafreader could snap one day and kill us all. . ." They both laughed at the idea of the gentle wood elf as a homicidal maniac.

"But, seriously Krek, just about everyone is capable of causing pain and suffering to others. I could easily kill a man with just my bare hands, and gods' know I've been tempted a time or two. . ."

Krek believed her, she was linked with the wolf, she was a predator. Of course, he was a different order of creature altogether.

"Tell me, Alya. What in the Nine Hells attracted you to me? I know you're not shallow enough to just want a man for his looks. Not to mention the fact that I'm a _troll_."

Alya looked into the gentle waters beneath them. Krek's legs were long enough to allow his feet to dangle in the cool river, but she couldn't reach it. "I'm not sure. There's just. . . _Something_ about you. I can't describe it."

"Well, I guess I am irresistible. A real force of nature." The troll laughed and shook his head and Alya chuckled as well.

He looked into the water, as if he were looking through it. His expression became sombre.

"Have you ever heard of Urdlen?" Krek asked.

"Yes," She replied, she had heard of the foul thing, "He. . . _It_ is the gnome god of bloodshed, greed and blind destruction. It's a horrible creature."

"I've _seen_ it. Once, while the drow were fighting a group of insane gnomes and took me along. The gnomes summoned their god to help. It looks completely harmless, _cute_ even. Just a giant, white mole. But that cute mole tore an entire drow raiding party to shreds, myself included. I only survived because I was a troll. I think it killed some of its own worshipers, too."

"Why didn't you run away then?"

"I was _Charmed_. I had no choice but return to the Matron Mother who owned me. Every minute of my life among the drow I was bound by spells. I'd have _Teleported_ out of there in a second given the chance. But that is not the point. Urdlen looks innocent and harmless, but he's a bloodthirsty monster. Things are never what they appear."

"No, they don't. Some things that look monstrous are actually very gentle. . ." She smiled, her face glowing in the moonlight, "The Circle will help you, if you want to change, become less. . ." She suddenly realized that she didn't have a specific reason to consider him 'evil' beyond his own claims of wickedness. "Whatever you think makes you feel so hopeless. If you don't want to change, that's your choice. I won't judge you. I'm a _predator_ too, remember."

The light made his ebon body shimmer. He turned to her, his green eyes shining brightly.

"I know." He made an exaggerated yawn, "Of course, living here, I don't have to live like I did in Azzagrat or Menzoberranzan. . ." He smiled, glittering white teeth, "Though I should warn you, I don't think I'll ever qualify for 'saint'. . ."

"Neither will I." She smiled back, "But just because we look at the world differently doesn't mean we can't be friends, does it? I don't think any two people look at the world the same way. . ."

"So we're _friends_, then. For now." He sighed and turned his luminous green eyes toward the moon.

"Right. And don't worry, if you try anything funny, I have several blessed weapons on my person." She replied.

"Maybe _I'm_ the one who should be afraid. . ."

The End.

Notes:

I hate ending my story so quickly, but I have reasons I won't go into why I can't go on right now. I may or may not pick it up again one day.

Well my friends, it appears poor Krek has been seduced by _The Light Side of The Force_. . .

Urdlen is funny, it's an adorable eyeless white mole who teaches the death and destruction of everything good and beautiful. It's pure evil incarnate, but cute. Urdlen is also genderless.


End file.
